Just
by colourmexgab
Summary: One little fan, Nate, and Jason give Shane a good piece of advice. It even leads Jason to saying the smartest thing he's ever said. Smitche.


**A/N**: CAMPROCK! CAMPROCK! CAMPROCK! I love Joe Jonas. :D Okay, I'm done.

**Disclaimer**: You can have Camp Rock as long as I have Joe. ;D

**Dedication**: To the girls. Sorry, I got dibs on Joe... AND FRANKIE!

* * *

The crowd just couldn't contain itself. Countless signs that said "Shane, Nate, Jason: MARRY ME!" were spread throughout the fans. Girls just below the stage gave security a tough fight, trying so desperately to just smell or touch one of the band members. Connect 3 had just finished performing "Play My Music." They grinned to the audience.

"Thank you!" An excited Shane Gray announced. "That concludes are show!"

"NOOOOO!" The girls weeped. It almost seemed as if the world was about to end. One half of the crowd was crying while the other half angerly shouted for an encore. The musical trio smiled as they knew what would cheer them up.

"But," Nick insisted. "We will be signing autographs in two minutes backstage."

"And everyone's invited!" Jason added. After that being said, they swore they've never seen so many people pour out of an arena like they just did. They clearly saw which parts were the exits.

--

"Dude, that was intense! I can't believe the girls out there today. They were FIESTY!" Nate threw his guitar onto the couch in the Connect 3 dressing room. "I thought that girl in the blue shirt was gonna knock out the guard!"

"Remember that one girl in New York? We were across the street and she almost got hit by a car running to us!" Jason thought out loud while grabbing a hand full of permanent markers.

Nick stared at his clueless brother. "Man, she did get hit by that car. It was in the paper and everything. We even signed her cast. Where were you?"

"I think I got free yogurt from that guy in the Trojian outfit..."

Nate stopped and raised an eyebrow in wonder then looked towards his other friend. "Anyone crazy fan you remember, Shane?" Both boys turned their attention to the lead singer.

Shane was sitting down, looking at a picture of all the Camp Rock campers from last month. He couldn't help but stare into the eyes of a certain girl, who had reminded him that the music he writes isn't about wether the record label likes it or not, but about loving what he does and just having fun with it. He wished he could skip all the cities and just go to her's already. Just one more week.

The other band members watched Shane's suddenly changing facial expressions. Upset like he missed something. Overjoyed like he remembered something. Anxious like he wanted to see something. And everyone knew what that 'something' was.

"Oh, man," Nate slapped his forehead.

"I know," Jason nodded. "All he needs to do is put his hand over his face and he could do that drama trick!" The boy made a big smile, which suddenly changed into a frown as his hand zoomed down his face. This action was repeated.

Nate slapped the back of Jason's head. "No, he's still thinking about Mitchie!"

"MITCHIE?!" Shane sharply looked up from the photograph and looked hopefully at the door. It then started to open and...

"Guys, you gotta hurry up! The girls out there are crazy!" Connect 3's band manager urged them to get outside. The boys took a giant stack of pictures and walked to their seats.

--

"Seriously, you got it baaaaad," Nate said, signing his name onto a picture of himself. The girl he gave it to nearly fainted.

Shane took his seat after standing up for a picture with two screaming girls. "Got what bad?"

"Dude, even I could tell you got the hots for 'the voice you hear inside your head'." Jason chuckled at his own joke.

"And you know that's saying something," Nate added his own joke. Jason looked up with a face that said 'I think you just insulted me, but I'm not exactly sure.'

Shane blushed a dark shade of red. "I don't like her, okay? She's just... uh, a really good friend."

"Who's beautiful and smart and talented, right? Major cliche, dude."

"So what if she is?" Shane practically yelled.

Nate and Jason sighed. "You've really got it bad."

A girl about 5 years of age walked up to Shane. He smiled cheerfully at her. "Hi there, what's your name?"

"Jacqueline," she smiled back. "Who were you talking about before?" Shane chuckled and awkwardly addressed her name onto a picture of himself.

"He was talking about his giiiiirlfriend," Nick jumped in, making the young girl giggle, Shane turn pink, and several other girls say "WHAT?!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Shane assured the fan girls. They gave a sigh of relief and went back to what they were doing. "She's just," he whispered to Jacqueline, "a girl I really like."

"Finally, he admits!" Nate laughed, sticking his hand out to Jason. "It's 6:58, but that's still before 7. You lose!" Jason gave him a twenty and mumbled something under his breath.

Shane glared at his band mates and handed his picture to Jacqueline. "My mom says if you like someone, you marry them. Why don't you do that?"

He smiled gently and patted the girl's head. "It's a little more complicated than that. I'm sure I just can't go up to her and ask her to be with me forever."

"Why not?" she asked, confused.

"Well, Mitchie might not like me back and we haven't known each other for long and... stuff. So, yeah."

"But you're Shane Gray. And everything works out if you try hard enough." Shane laughed at the 'Shane Gray' comment and stared at her incrediously. For a little girl, she definitely was wiser than meets the eye.

"C'mon on, Jackie! There are more people on line!" A woman, no doubt Jacqueline's mom, gestured.

Jacqueline looked up at Shane. "I'll see you some other time! Good luck with Mitchie, okay? Go for it!" The little girl reached for the hand of her parental and they took off.

Thinking back, Shane chuckled and quoted the girl. "Haha, 'you marry them; why don't you do that?' Hahaha. Cute kid." Then, he stopped to think.

Shane Gray really did like Mitchie. He knew they had a connection, too. Like serenading her, canoeing in the lake, singing Final Jam. There just didn't seem like anyone like her. So, what was really holding him back? Maybe she really didn't like her back. Maybe he was afraid it wouldn't work out, not being able to see him and stuff. Maybe she would think they were going too fast. Maybe she found someone else by now. There's only so much that could happen in a month. Most importantly, even if all those things worked out for the better, was he brave enough to risk their friendship? This wasn't something he could ask Nate (seeing as he hasn't had a girlfriend) or Jason (seeing as he wouldn't remember IF he had a girlfriend unless they were that important). He didn't know, in all honesty. He really didn't.

"Maybe I shouldn't," he thought out loud, slowly signing his name on another picture.

"Dude. JUST DO IT." Jason yelled at him, standing up, nearly tossing the table over. A few pictures and markers flew in the air. The girls screamed in a mix of fear, excitment, and riot to get the makers and pictures Connect 3 touched.

The other two wide eyed band members shockingly looked at their friend, who was breathing heavily. It took a few seconds for him to look around, blushingly, and apologize to the fans for losing his cool.

"He's just mad he lost the bet," Nate whispered to Shane. They laughed.

"Well," Jason started. "You really should just ask her out. I see no harm."

"Same here, bro."

Shane had a look of thought. There were many things running through his mind when finally, "Jason," he looked up. "They might be the smartest thing you've ever said."

* * *

**A/N**: Yeah, it was a little rushed, sorry. D: I'll try to write a better one next time. (HOORAY, FIRST NON - DANNY PHANTOM FIC!)


End file.
